1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates spectacle frame, and more particularly to a detachable shelter with auxiliary lenses such as sunglasses, which is adapted for mounting on a primary spectacle frame by means of a resilient arrangement.
2. Description of Related Arts
Shelter frames are widely used today. A conventional shelter frame such as clip-on sunglasses comprises a plurality of clipping claws for detachably mounting on shortsighted or farsighted sunglasses so that the wearer does not need to carry and pay for another pair of shortsighted or farsighted sunglasses. However, the metal made clipping claws may scratch the lenses of the primary eyeglasses during the mounting process. Also, the wearer requires both hands to align and engage the conventional clip-on sunglasses on the primary eyeglasses in correct position. It is troublesome and dangerous for a wearer to use his or her both hands to wear such clip-on sunglasses on the regular glasses while he or she is driving.
In order to solve the problems of the above mentioned clip-on sunglasses, magnetic attachment is recently introduced into the eyeglasses industry. A primary pair of magnet members is affixed on two upper side extensions of a primary spectacle frame respectively. A shelter frame such as a sunglasses includes a pair of arms for supporting on the upper side extensions for preventing the shelter frame from moving downward relative to the primary spectacle frame and an auxiliary pair of magnet members connected to the arms respectively for engaging with the primary magnet members of the primary spectacle frame so as to stably attach the shelter frame to the primary spectacle frame. However, the users have to align two pairs of magnet members. If the auxiliary magnet members of the sunglasses are misaligned with the primary magnet members of the primary spectacle frame, the sunglass will fall down from the primary spectacle frame easily.
Thus, the major drawback of the eyeglasses equipped with the magnet attachment is that the primary spectacle frame needs to be altered its original structural design in order to affix the magnet members thereon. So, the wearer may have to buy a pair of spectacle frames including a primary eyeglasses and an auxiliary sunglasses, which is much expensive than that the wearer needs to buy the clip-on sunglasses only. Moreover, a pair of primary magnet members is always located in front of the user""s eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,180, invented by the applicant of the present invention, entitled xe2x80x9cDetachable Shelter Frame for Spectaclesxe2x80x9d, solves the above drawbacks of both the clip-on shelter frame and the magnetic shelter frame by providing the shelter frame with a pair of resilient mounting devices for mounting the shelter frame on the primary spectacle frame. In which, each of the resilient mounting devices comprises a resilient arm extending rearwardly from the respective auxiliary lens of the shelter frame to ride on the primary spectacle frame, and an engaging member which is connected to the resilient arm and extended to press against a rear side of the primary spectacle frame, wherein the two resilient arms substantially pull the two engaging members towards the primary spectacle frame so as to apply an urging pressure against the primary spectacle frame for holding the frame body of the primary spectacle frame between the shelter frame and the engaging members, so as to securely mounting the shelter frame in front of the primary spectacle frame.
The ""180 substantially achieves the following features:
(a) The detachable shelter frame can be precisely and easily attached on a primary spectacle frame by means of a resilient mounting device so as to securely mount on the primary spectacle frame without the use of any magnet and the risk of scratching the lenses of the primary spectacle frame like the conventional clip-on sunglasses.
(b) The two resilient arms of the shelter frame are arranged to engage with the two side extensions or the lens frame of the primary spectacle frame, so as to prevent up and down movement or sideward movement of the shelter frame with respect to the primary spectacle frame.
(c) The wearer may merely use one hand to attach or detach the shelter frame during exercising or driving.
(d) it is adapted to be mount installed to all kinds of the primary spectacle frame because no specific modification is required for the primary spectacle frame to adapted the shelter frame.
(e) jit does not require to change the original structural design of the primary spectacle frame, so as to minimize the purchasing cost for the users.
Since the independent claim 1 of the ""180 patent has no limitation to where the pair of resilient arms are rearwardly extended from the auxiliary lenses of the shelter frame, it not only covers the structure of having the two resilient mounting devices provided at two outer sides of the two auxiliary lenses respectively or affixed to upper and lower portions of the two outer sides of the two auxiliary lenses respectively, but also covers the structure of having the two resilient mounting devices affixed to two inner sides of the two auxiliary lenses respectively, including the two ends of the bridge between the two auxiliary lenses of the shelter frame. In other words, each of the two embodiments of the resilient mounting devices (22, 23), (22xe2x80x3, 23xe2x80x3) as disclosed in the ""180 patent is capable of affixing to the two ends of the bridge of the shelter frame.
In order to further illustrate the distinctive and remarkable features of the detachable shelter frame of the ""180 patent, the applicant further discloses another preferred embodiment in the present invention.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a detachable shelter frame for spectacles, wherein the detachable shelter frame can be precisely and easily attached on a primary spectacle frame by means of a resilient mounting device so as to securely mount on the primary spectacle frame without the use of any magnet and the risk of scratching the lenses of the primary spectacle frame like the conventional clip-on sunglasses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable shelter frame for spectacles, wherein at least two resilient arms of the shelter frame are arranged to engage with the lens frame of the primary spectacle frame, so as to prevent up and down or sideward movement of the shelter frame with respect to the primary spectacle frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable shelter frame for spectacles, wherein the two resilient arms, which are extended from the bridge of the shelter frame, are specifically arranged to securely engage with the primary bridge of the primary spectacle frame, so as to prevent up and down or sideward movement of the shelter frame with respect to the primary spectacle frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable shelter frame for spectacles, wherein the shelter frame is adapted to construct with a rimless frame without soldering.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable shelter frame for spectacles, which provides a simple but secure attachment between the bridge and the lens so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the shelter frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable shelter frame for spectacles, wherein the shelter frame is adapted for all kinds of spectacles including rim and rimless spectacles. Thus, the shelter frame can be constructed as a rimless shelter frame for every conventional spectacles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable shelter frame for spectacles, wherein the wearer may merely use one hand to attach or detach the shelter frame during exercising or driving.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable shelter frame for spectacles that is adapted to be mount installed to all kinds of the primary spectacle frame because no specific modification is required for the primary spectacle frame to adapt the shelter frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable shelter frame for spectacles, which does not require to c hang e the original structural design of the primary spectacle frame, so as to minimize the purchasing cost for the users.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a detachable shelter frame adapted for mounting in front of a primary spectacle frame which comprises a frame body for mounting a pair of lenses in position. The frame body comprises a primary bridge connected between the two lenses and two side extensions provided at two outer sides of the lenses respectively each having a hinge portion extended rearwardly therefrom for pivotally coupling a temple.
The shelter frame for supporting two auxiliary lenses comprises a bridge extended between the two auxiliary lenses and a pair of resilient mounting devices provided on two inner sides of the auxiliary lenses for mounting the shelter frame on the primary spectacle frame.
Each of the resilient mounting device comprises a resilient arm extending rearwardly from an end portion of the bridge respectively to extend over the primary bridge of the primary spectacle frame, and an engaging member which is connected to the resilient arm and extended to press against a rear side of the primary spectacle frame, wherein the two resilient arms substantially pull the two engaging members towards the primary spectacle frame so as to apply an urging pressure against the primary spectacle frame for holding the frame body of the primary spectacle frame between the shelter frame and the engaging members, so as to securely mount the shelter frame in front of the primary spectacle frame.